The Cold Reality
by silverstar27
Summary: Okay a new short piece I wrote...ch 2 that is. I hope you like it. I plan on writing a few short pieces that convey the feelings of certain characters. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. The cold

The cold reality  
  
By: silverstar27  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm just gonna write this if ya like it tell me if ya don't still tell me. I'm not sure if there is anymore to this story SO if you like it I might. Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
This is a description of the events of the day Logan wanted to end it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had come to an understanding. He wanted something and that something was so out of reach, or so he thought. A cold desperate feeling spread across the penthouse as he shut down his computers for what might be, no what would be the last time. He looked at a picture of Max, he wouldn't tell her but he loved her and he knew he couldn't have her. There were many things he wish he could have changed, his past and the events that were slowly playing out in front of him, he wanted to escape the hell fires he was facing. All that he had endured was enough for me, but he knew he wasn't going to die in vain; he was making a point a fine one at that, one he had thought long and hard about. This was his finest hour, in his mind; this was a way of escape. An escape from the hurt and pain that fate seemed to love to give him. Max could live with it, he knew that she was strong enough. Eyes Only would die trying to make a point in a world full of corruption, filth and degradation.  
  
Logan sat in front of his computers, staring at the now darkened screen. He swiftly moved to get the gun out of a small compartment under his desk. He took out the gun and the ammo. Studying the gun he had bought to give him security and safety, would now be the object that brought him death. He slowly and carefully loaded the gun. Click the gun was now loaded, he knew what he wanted and he knew what he was doing. He readied the gun and looked at it once more. Placing the cold barrel to his head, he was ready. He looked once more at a picture of Max; taking in the sight he closed his eyes, as if to burn the image in his mind.  
  
The cold wind rushed around Max as she made her way hurriedly to Logan's penthouse. Thought's of finding his cold, cold body slumped on the floor, chilled her. She knew she loved Logan more than she probably should, but she had to save him even if she didn't love him. She raced on feeling her heart begin to pound, it was as if the floor had dropped and someone had drained her body of the much necessary equilibrium her brain craved. Minutes passed and she finally arrived at the penthouse. Haphazardly placing her bike in the garage she raced up to the penthouse to find it empty. She had heard the ambulance just outside the building and her heart raced faster than her legs.  
  
The door opened and closed and Logan wheeled himself in. Max rushed into his arms.  
  
She knew he was safe, yet when she embraced him it could only be described as bitter sweet. Pain and happiness surrounded them as they came to a realization. The said few words, but their eyes were what spoke for them.  
  
Logan tried his best to be nonchalant about hiding the gun from her, but she saw it. Although she was worried she tried her hardest not to show him. She hopped and prayed that he wouldn't do something stupid whether he thought he was trying to prove a point or not. She knew Logan well enough to know that he wanted an escape from not only his family but being stuck in the chair, but as much as he wanted an escape, it would only amount to a selfishness that would take away her small bit of light in this world of corruption, filth and degradation. That was the cold reality, well that they had to fight together, liked or not. 


	2. running too fast

Running too fast  
  
By: silverstar27  
  
April 22, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will. I write for fun.  
  
A/N: This is another stand alone in the collection of short pieces I plan on creating. I don't know what else to say other than I'm thrilled to have you all as readers. Kiss ass your thinking hahaha hardly. I just appreciate the "love" hahaha thanks. Thanks to chrys your da greatest. I owe ya muchos.  
  
*RUNNING TOO FAST*  
  
I step out of the van and into the dense green of the forests surrounding Manticore. It's humid and wet but cold. The wind slightly blew as I carefully made my way to her. I can feel my heart racing with fear and hurt. A deep pounding resounding from within the depths of my heart and soul as I run faster to my destination, wherever it may be. I move as stealthily as I possibly can. Like bees flying by your ear the bullets ring thru the night air, hitting trees or rocks. My legs move to a deaf beat in which my heart creates; I can tell she is close. I can feel this because I can feel her. There beyond a thicket of trees I can see fatigues lying motionless on the cold earth. My heart beat faster, trying to calm it for fear of death, I slow my pace and move from tree to tree, bush to bush to seek shelter from the demons that parade in the nights air. This, for them, was just another mission. They move like fleas on a dog, quick and efficiently, traversing as if there is nothing in the world that can stop them. At this moment I feel as if this is true. I run around a rock and bend to find her lifeless body on the cold, cold earth. I feel my heart beat faster. The sound of my heart pounds in my ear and makes me move faster. I look her over; she doesn't look that badly wounded. I move her onto my lap and I can feel her getting cold. Memories flash by my minds eye as I gaze into her eyes. She is trying to speak to me now. I can't let her it will hurt too much. I tell her she will be fine, I want to believe this myself but it's getting harder to do. I know she can make it. I needed to get her to a doctor and fast. I can feel hot tears running down my cheeks. They burn on my face as I can feel my legs go numb. I can't feel them. I have to help her. Keep looking at me. No! Her eyes are rolling to the back of her head. She can't leave. This can't happen. I try harder and harder to get up. My damned legs feel like jelly under me. The one time I need them the most they wont fucking work. I try harder as beads of sweat begin to roll down the side of my face, mixing with my hot tears and lightly falling to the ground below. Someone tries to take me away from her. I can't leave; I must take her with me. I need to get her out of this jungle. That's when it happens I feel a sharp pain on my head and everything fades to black darkness. Goodbye my love. Don't leave please don't go. Memories are the worst thing. This is all I see. A kiss. A hug. A life. A dream. Gone. Don't leave please don't go. Goodbye my love. Yes, it is true you are my love. I love you. Goodbye my love. Don't go. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN/ Okay, tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't mind the feedback. Be nice please. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
